


With This Ring

by crazygirlne



Series: Vows [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff, discussion of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Six months after first pretending to be married, Sara and Leonard discuss marriage of the less pretend variety.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s actually going to be two chapters. I started work on this one before any of the other followups ;)
> 
> The last scene in this chapter is adult, not required for comprehension if you’d like to skip it.

She'd told him before their first mission posing as a married couple that if she ever did get married, it would be because she'd found someone she couldn't live without.

And Leonard Snart?

He most definitely fits that definition.

After their mission, Rip never retrieved the wedding rings, and they've used them a couple times since for missions on which they were a useful part of a cover. When not on missions, they keep the rings in their box in what was once Sara's room, the room that quickly became _theirs._ One night, after sharpening her knives but before Leonard has come back from doing some sort of maintenance on his gun, Sara finds herself sitting cross-legged in front of her drawer and staring down at the rings.

She isn't sure anymore, really, why she didn’t want to get married. Maybe it was just the stereotypical need to meet the right person. And still, it isn't like she feels a _need_ to marry him, precisely, it's just that…

What would it change, at this point? They live together, work together, play together. The sex is amazing, and though some of the discussions are difficult, they've shared almost everything there is to share. They know where they stand on money (and acceptable acquisition of it) and children, on where they want to live after they're done on the Waverider, on how much they should see family. Really, at this point, all getting married would change would be her name (if they went that route) and their taxes.

Not that either of them has ever actually worried about taxes. She’s not even sure how that works with them on the Waverider.

_Occupation Title: Time traveling hero/vigilante/sightseer_

Mrs. Sara Snart. As much as she'd balked at the name at first, it now feels almost right. And knowing that they aren't just pretending to be married if they have to go undercover again, knowing that if and when they do eventually leave the Waverider, they have a legally binding tie that says everyone else can fuck off…

Why the hell is that so appealing?

She doesn't have an answer, and she's still looking down at the rings when Leonard comes in a couple minutes later.

“Sara?”

She looks up at him, and he's watching her, his expression unreadable as his eyes flicker to the rings and then back to her face.

“Do you ever think about making it real?” she asks before she can change her mind. When he doesn’t immediately respond, she feels something like panic. “I mean, I know we’ve only been technically together for like six months, and I’m not like _proposing_ , just wondering if you think about it. About getting married. To me.”

She forces her mouth closed. He’s still watching her with that unreadable expression, and she’s about to say something, either take it back or demand a response, when—

“Yes, I do.”

***

His voice is rougher than he means it to be, but he manages the drawl, at least. It took him way too long to be able to respond at all. He still isn't sure he chose the right words.

Because she's right. Technically, they've been together for six months.

Growing up, he never thought about marriage, not for himself. He didn't exactly have a great example of it to follow or anything. His formative years consisted of learning that people weren't to be trusted, not that marriage was some perfect ideal. Nothing changed in his teens or beyond, not until recently.

The damned undercover missions, though… From the start, they've made him wonder, made him think.

Made him _hope_ , whether he wanted to admit it or not.

And apparently, he's decided to admit it.

“I hate to say it,” he starts, choosing his words slowly and carefully, keeping his eyes fixed on hers, “but I might have thought about it a lot.” She's watching him, eyes wide and unblinking. He's pretty sure she's not even breathing. “What about you?” he asks, needing her to break her sudden silence.

“I— I mean, yeah.” Sara blinks and looks down at the rings again. “Not all the time or anything. I'm not dress shopping or anything crazy. I just…” She looks back up at him, and the uninvited hope he feels is showing in her eyes, and he forces himself to take a deep breath.

This conversation doesn't feel very hypothetical anymore, if it ever was.

“It feels right,” she finishes finally, and he takes a second before he moves, sitting carefully on the bed next to where she's sitting on the floor. She shifts so she can lean against the side of his leg.

“It does,” he agrees. “I never believed I’d be saying it, but it really does.” She looks up at him, and he elaborates. Not that she’s asked him to, but now that they’ve gotten this far, he feels like he needs to say more. “That first time, living with you and pretending to be married, should’ve been a joke at best or a nightmare at worst. Instead, it just worked.” Sara nods against his leg, and he continues. “And when it was finished, I wasn’t relieved like I expected to be.”

“Same,” Sara says. “And it’s gotten worse. Like… It isn’t like I feel like we _have_ to get married or anything like that. It’s just that we’re good when we’re pretending to be. And I tried, but I couldn’t think of anything that would actually change if we did, you know? So it’s hard to think of any reason we shouldn’t. I mean, if we want to,” she adds hastily.

“No reason we shouldn’t,” he echoes, mulling the words over. She’s right. Well, if they ignore the fact that they’re a bit fucked up, but that doesn’t stop them from being together, so why should it stop marriage?

“If we want to,” Sara repeats. She twists so she can look up at him.

“Do we want to?” He supposes that if they’re continuing with this discussion, then any potential marriage should be based on a mutual desire, not a mutual lack of objection.

“I like the idea of it. I even like wearing the stupid rings. And like we both said, we work well together, right? So I think, yeah, I want to make it real. Official.”

He knows he needs to respond, but he’s fighting awe and disbelief, not really common feelings for him. Anger, hatred, adrenaline, those he can fight, can push away. His heart is racing, but he’s helpless to cool himself down, because it’s caused by the idea that they might be really doing this, by the fact that Sara has just told him she wants to marry him.

_Him_. She doesn’t believe it and never will, but Sara could have anyone, and she wants him, not just as a fling, but forever. Forever should be terrifying, and alright, maybe there’s a hint of that, but mostly his feelings (pain in the ass, feelings are) push him to one insistent conclusion:

“I agree.”

***

“So are we…” She's never really understood what people meant when they said their heart was in their throat, but she thinks she might now, now that she thinks he’s agreed they should get married (which she really, honestly hadn’t planned on proposing, except apparently she sort of did). “What are… I don't…” She exhales, hard enough that she sees her hair move. She pushes it impatiently out of the way and focuses back on Leonard. “Help me out, here.”

He doesn't respond. Instead, he reaches down, taking the ring box from her. He stares at it while she holds her breath.

What's happening right now?

He strokes his thumb across the rings, then picks one up, setting the box down on the bed next to him.

He's holding the engagement ring.

“I suppose I should say something romantic right now,” he says, “but that's not really my style.” He looks back at her on the last word, and she feels a rush of heat and hope and oh shit is this happening right now?

He takes her hand, and she's helpless to do anything but watch as he slides the ring on her finger. “So what do you think?” he asks once it's in place, and she tears her eyes away to see him watching her.

Romantic words aren't usually her style, either, so she goes with the first thing that comes to mind: “Okay.” It's followed by a burst of disbelieving laughter, then she feels a smile tugging at her lips, and he's looking at her with something too soft to be a smirk but too smug to be a smile.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” She shakes her head, finally pulling herself off the ground and turning to sit, facing him, on his lap. “Yes!” she says again, and it doesn't quite feel real, except maybe it does, and she's straddling his lap while wearing an engagement ring, which is gently sparkling on the hand resting on his shoulder, and—

His hand slips behind her neck and then he's kissing her, and it's good, and it's distracting, only not quite distracting enough because holy shit, she's kissing her _fiancé_.

“We’re really doing this,” she says, pulling back far enough to speak. He’s watching her with that almost-smirk again, which she takes as agreement. “I don’t have to tell you I’m not gonna be a housewife or you’re not gonna coddle me or anything like that, right?”

“Getting married doesn’t change the fact that you can kick my ass,” he says by way of agreement, and she snorts.

“It’s good you remember that,” she says before leaning forward to kiss him again, stopping him when he moves to deepen the kiss. “I do kinda want to take your last name, though,” she mumbles against his lips, “if that’s not weird to you or corny or—”

Sara’s words are cut short by his lips on hers again, hard and almost possessive. “It sounds excellent.”

***

He pulls her close, and she rocks into his erection (which he wasn’t fully aware of until just now) almost automatically, groaning against his mouth. He kisses her again, and she deepens the kiss before he can, using the leverage of her position to thrust her tongue between his lips.

“Too many clothes,” she says, and taking turns, they somehow manage to rid themselves of their clothing without having to change position, months of practice paying off. He leans back, resting his weight on his palms, and she wraps her legs around his waist, sinking down on him way sooner than he expects, and it takes much of his willpower not to end things right then and there.

She rests her head against his shoulder, giving herself time to adjust, he knows; she doesn’t usually need it, but she’s usually had at least one orgasm before he’s inside her. She squeezes her muscles around him, and it’s his turn to groan, bucking up into her involuntarily and making her gasp.

Sara doesn’t ride him like she normally would in this position. Instead, she starts rocking in this almost circular motion, and it really shouldn’t feel as good for him as it does, but it feels good for _her_ , and her body continues to tighten in appreciation, and that coupled with the sight of her grinding on him, while he’s inside her, after the conversation they’ve just had, it feels fucking fantastic.

A low whine starts in the back of Sara’s throat, the one that tells him she’s getting close but needs more, so he hooks his hands under her thighs and flips them so she’s on her back, a feat he’s pretty proud of given that his legs were dangling over the side of the bed. She digs her fingers into his ass, pulling him closer, deeper.

He keeps his thrusts as slow and deliberate as he can keeping her on the edge for a few minutes longer. She slides her fingers up his back, to his shoulders, then his biceps. One at a time, shifting his weight without disrupting his rhythm, he takes one hand and then the other, lacing their fingers together above her head as he finally speeds up. It doesn’t take long before they both crash over the edge.

He rolls them to one side before letting his weight drop to the mattress, wrapping his arms around her. Her arms move around his back, and she buries her face against his chest, panting. “I think married sex will be good,” she says, words muffled by the fact she’s speaking into his chest.

He chuckles, wrapping his arms around her more tightly. “I think you might be right.”

Married. Some part of him still insists he should consider panicking, but the majority of him is sated, content, and _happy_ , and as unexpected feelings as those might be, he isn’t about to argue with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Sara get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long! Would you believe I kept forgetting I hadn’t finished it? It was done in my mind, so I kept forgetting to work on it. I’d remember and then forget again.
> 
> With this finished, I’m going to mark the series complete. I may add to it eventually (and I am willing to entertain requests), but this (including the Christmas fic already posted that takes place after it) is everything I had planned from the start.
> 
> Thank you so much for coming along on this ride with me! And thank you to Tavyn for reading through and calming my pre-posting jitters :)

It’s not that they decide to rush things after that. It’s just that they don’t really see any reason to wait.

“So, you have everything else ready?” Barry asks from outside the dressing room a week later.

“All but the dress.” Sara frowns, smoothing down the material that’s much fancier than it looked on the hanger. “There are perks to having Gideon help with the planning. Plus the whole time travel thing.” She unzips the dress, frustration making the zipper louder than it should be.

At least she doesn’t break this one.

“So… Not that dress either, then?”

“I can hear you smirking, Allen. None of these are right.” Sara reaches for the next dress, slipping it on absently. At least she can tell which way is front, unlike one of the earlier dresses.

“And Gideon can’t help with that? I know you get your disguises or whatever from the ship…”

“That might’ve been my fault,” Kendra pipes up. “I told her she couldn’t have a time ship make her a wedding dress. There has to be _some_ tradition in a wedding, right?”

“If this dress doesn’t work, I’m getting a dress from the ship, and tradition can go to hell,” Sara grumbles, wrenching up the zipper and glancing in the mirror. She stops, irritation fading as she runs her hands along the garment. The straps are tiny, decorative rather than functional. There’s some subtle beading at the waist, and the skirt is cut so that it hangs in waves over the bottom layer, giving the dress some body. It comes to a stop just above her knees.

“Okay,” she says, stepping away from the mirror, “What do you two think?”

“You mean we actually get to see a dress?” Barry jokes as she opens the curtain. “Oh, wow.”

“Sara, you look fantastic,” Kendra adds.

“Yeah?” Sara twists, walking forward so she can see in the trio of mirrors to the side of the sitting room. She spins, watching the skirt flare gently, not high enough to worry about accidentally showing more than she should in public, and feels a tug at her lips. She went along with this whole dress-shopping thing because Kendra mentioned it, when she got her invite, and Barry did the same. She only agreed to it if they came with her. She didn’t expect to actually find anything she liked, anything that made it impossible not to picture walking up the aisle to a waiting Leonard.

“It’s not too… sweet?” she asks, running a finger over the beading.

“Not on you,” Barry answers. He turns pink and runs a hand over his hair. “I’m… not sure that came out right.”

“What he’s _trying_ to say,” Kendra cuts in, “is that it suits you.”

“Yeah. That.” Barry nods vigorously. “So, this is what you’ll be wearing Sunday?”

Sara runs her hands across the beading once more, staring in the mirror and seeing Leonard staring back. “Yeah,” she says. “This is what I’ll be wearing Sunday.”

***

Leonard already has a tux–it helps to be able to blend in somewhere fancy on short notice–so he doesn’t have to deal with having help getting dressed until Sunday.

“I’ve been dressing myself for years,” he mutters, stepping out of the bathroom in the room he’s using to get ready. He finishes a button, then looks up to see Mick, Raymond, and Lisa waiting for him. While the Boy Scout looks surprised and impressed, Mick and Lisa are smirking.

Of course they are.

“Lookin’ good, Boss,” says Mick. Leonard ignores him, moving to stand in front of the tall mirror on the wall.

He does look good. The tux still fits, and the deep navy brings out his eyes while making some of the gray in his hair less obvious.

“Yeah, Lenny, you look all grown up.” Under Lisa’s snark, Leonard hears some genuine emotion, and he turns to his sister. She’s still wearing that smirk that reminds him of his own, but her eyes are glistening. “Give us a minute, will you, boys?” she says, definitely more of a demand than a question. She doesn’t even bother looking away from her brother.

There’s silence for a moment after Mick and Ray leave. Lisa looks torn, though he can’t quite identify the emotions she’s battling; Lisa’s always been good at showing what she wants to.

“How do you know?” she asks finally. “After all the crap we went through growing up, how can you believe… How do you know she won’t hurt you?”

 _Like everyone else we love_ goes unspoken.

Leonard doesn’t answer right away, thinking. Despite his penchant for planning, nothing with Sara has gone according to plan, not from the start. “I know,” he says aloud, “because I _know_. The same as I know that even though you’re family, you won’t beat people smaller than you, won’t hurt me intentionally, not really.” Cruel words thrown out in teenage tantrums didn’t count, and even those weren’t as bad as they’d have been if she’d meant them. “I’m never gonna trust easy, and a lot of that is because of how we grew up. But that doesn’t mean I have to let fear run my life when I find something good.”

Lisa nods and throws her arms around him in a way she hasn’t since she was little. “I’m happy for you, Lenny,” she says.

He returns the hug, patting her gently on the back. “Me, too.”

“It’s still gonna be weird, though,” she says, pulling away, “you being an old, married man.”

He smirks at her as the door to the room reopens.

“Time to head down there, Boss,” Mick says. Leonard can just barely hear Ray’s protests about interrupting, following by arguing with himself about punctuality.

They all make their way downstairs and outside. It’s a gorgeous day, but they knew it would be; it’s handy having an AI who can confirm the weather with the accuracy of time travel rather than scientific predictions. There are just a couple rows of seating, to be filled by the Waverider crew and a few visitors from Star City. Their guests are currently mingling. Iris sees them approach and turns from Quentin Lance to smile at Barry.

Leonard and his groomsmen (and groomswoman) take their places at the simple, arched trellis at the end of the short aisle formed by the chairs, and people start settling into their seats. Leonard looks at Rip (apparently the whole ship’s captain thing applies to time ships, and Rip can marry them without jumping through any hoops) and nods, then turns back toward where Sara will be appearing soon.

And then they wait.

***

Sara catches a glimpse of Leonard through the trees before getting to where she stands to wait her turn, and it’s enough to ratchet her impatience higher than it already was. She shifts her weight from one foot to the other as her half of the wedding party leaves her.

It’s not that she’s nervous; she’s just ready to get started. It’s early afternoon, and she’s been primped and pampered and kept away from Leonard since early morning. Now, he’s standing so close, waiting, and while it still shouldn’t make a difference, they’re going to make it _official_.

She jumps when her father comes up beside her, then grins at him, relaxing as he takes her arm.

“You ready for this, baby girl?” he asks.

“Yeah, Daddy, I really am.” As if on cue, the music changes. She takes a breath, and they step forward.

The first thing she sees when they get past the trees is Leonard. His eyes have already found hers. Next to Leonard are Mick, Lisa, and Ray. Waiting on Sara’s side are Barry and Kendra, an empty space left between them for Laurel. It’s nothing like a traditional wedding party, but it works.

Her eyes pull easily back to Leonard, who’s watching her with something like awe. His eyes shine, and his mouth is open ever-so slightly. The look of awe only lasts a second; when she raises her eyebrows, he shifts to his typical smirk.

Well, almost typical. There’s still something soft about it, something knowing.

This is the man she’s going to marry. Her arm linked with her father’s, her footsteps never falter, and her restlessness subsides.

***

Sara looks amazing walking toward him. He barely even sees the dress, too focused on the way she’s watching him, wearing probably the biggest smile he’s ever seen on her.

They’re getting _married_ , and for a second it doesn’t feel real. He hasn’t done anything to earn this.

Then he sees her again, sees her smile, and relaxes. It’s Sara. It’s nothing to do with who’s earned what, only that they’ve chosen each other, chosen _this_ , and they’re about to tell the world.

Or at least their friends and family and the courthouse. Two years ago, he’d have said it was more likely for him to try to rob the courthouse than to submit for a marriage certificate. It took some hacking to ensure that there wouldn’t be any conflict with dead or criminal people filing for marriage, with the officiant someone who hasn’t been born yet, but they got around all that, and now they’re here.

He’s dimly aware of Quentin saying something to Sara before kissing her on the cheek and letting her go with a smile at Leonard, and then Leonard’s reaching for Sara’s hand. She takes his and comes close, smiling up at him.

“Hi,” she says in almost a whisper.

“Hi,” he returns.

Rip smiles almost fondly at them before addressing everyone present. “Anyone here knows that these two are decidedly non-traditional, so you’ll not be surprised that they have chosen to share their own vows rather than repeat standard lines about obeying each other.” A chuckle runs through the guests, and Mick guffaws. “And since I know you’re all here for them, not to listen to me, I’ll let them take it from here.”

It falls quiet, and Leonard watches Sara. Between them, both her hands are clasped firmly in his.

“I didn’t know you were the one when we met,” she says, “or anything clichéd like that. But almost right away, I knew that we worked well together. It wasn’t long before I knew I couldn’t live without you, didn’t want to, and that scared me.” She takes a breath, and Leonard runs a thumb soothingly over her hand. He knows how hard it was for her to take that leap. “And then you showed me it was worth it. It’s all worth it, and we can get through anything as long as we’re together.

“So I’m here today to tell you that I mean it, forever.” She lets go of one hand long enough to retrieve a ring from Barry. “And I’m not gonna say any of that ‘til death do us part’ crap, because been there, done that, and I know that even if it happens again, I’ll still feel like I do today. I love you, Leonard, and I always will.” She slides the ring onto his finger and takes his hand again.

Her eyes aren’t quite damp, but they’re brighter than usual, and Leonard has to swallow twice before he can speak.

“You had a part of me from the first time I saw you fight,” he says. “I just didn’t know how big a part it was, not at first. It didn’t take long, though. I realized how much trouble I was in when we almost died, and none of my regrets had to do with being with you. Even then, my regrets were that I hadn’t acted. I waited for the right moment, even tried to _make_ the right moment, but life doesn’t always happen according to a plan.” He reaches back for Sara’s ring. “And I’m glad it doesn’t, because I’d never have thought to plan this.” He slides the ring onto her finger. “You showed me that it’s worth it, trusting that things will go right. I love you, Sara, and I always will.”

Rip’s voice is rough when he breaks the silence. “And with that, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Leonard leans forward, and his lips meet Sara’s in what he really intends to be a relatively chaste kiss, but he’s kissing his _wife_ , who isn’t exactly unenthusiastic, and before he knows it, they’re breaking apart to loud cheers and raucous catcalls. Sara’s smiling, and he doesn’t try to stop himself from leaning forward and kissing her one more time.

Rip sounds genuinely proud when he speaks again. “May I now present to you, for the first time officially, Mr. and Mrs. Snart!”

***

The reception is light, with a lot of food, a lot of music, and a bit of dancing. Even with their relatively small numbers, Sara feels like she can’t find time to talk to everyone, and her eyes are drawn over and over to Leonard.

To her husband.

One of these times, he reaches over and covers her hand with his. She knows he’s had a lot of touching today, a lot more physical interaction than he usually tolerates from anyone but her, but he’s still smiling more than usual.

“Everything okay, Mrs. Snart?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at her. She’s torn between the desire to snort at the clichéd use of the last name and the thrill she gets at hearing it.

She settles on a smirk. “Yeah, Mr. Snart. Everything’s great.”

He turns his hand over so he can lace their fingers together, and as she watches their friends and family mingling, her husband’s hand in hers, she knows she’s wrong:

Thing’s aren’t great; they’re damned near perfect.


End file.
